


Blue Alien -teaser

by Zuzanny



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Cultural Misunderstandings, Fear, M/M, Mpreg, Old fic that may or maynot be continued, Sci/fi, Xenophobia, colonisation snafu, xenophillia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzanny/pseuds/Zuzanny
Summary: Humans have colonised a planet, and all seems to be going well.  Except that the colonists all keep dying, their bodies frozen in expressions of horror. The Creatures (natives of the planet that colonists convieniently overlooked) are responsible, but no one knows exactly how as everyone who comes in contact with them die. The military has been called in to try and wipe the beasties out.  (This was based on one of the freaky dreams I had.  I found it sitting on my computer recently)





	Blue Alien -teaser

idea is this:  
Humans have colonised a planet, and all seems to be going well. Except that the colonists all keep dying, their bodies frozen in expressions of horror. The Creatures (natives of the planet that colonists convieniently overlooked) are responsible, but no one knows exactly how as everyone who comes in contact with them die. The military has been called in to try and wipe the beasties out. (This was based on one of the freaky dreams I had. I found it sitting on my computer recently)

Written: 21 Feb 2004

Blue Alien Teaser  
by Zuzanny

 

////////////  
Sam didn't know how it happened. He was scouting an upper room for The Creatures and suddenly he was flat on his back, one of them pinning him to the floor. He arched and tried to buck it off, but he could already feel his energy being sucked out. It only seemed substancial where it was touching him. After a few minutes where it just held him down, Sam struggled to open his eyes to look up at it.

The clear, crystal-blue creature was straddling his hips, pinning his shoulders and looking down at him with... curiostiy. It slowly lifted one hand from his shoulder to touch his face. Sam shuddered, chilled, and realised that the creature could have passed for human if it wasn't so... not there.

/...Pretty.../ Sam felt more than heard it. He opened his mouth to call for help, or talk, or ANYTHING, but found himself gasping for air instead. He felt it's ammusement. /Such pretty light./ It continued. No, not an it, Sam realised. Male. And He was stroking his hair, making his skin pimple with goose bumps. /Why do you/ Sam felt He meant human people. /try to destroy us?/ It was a curious question,  
no anger.

Sam tried to speak again.

/Ah,/ The Creature said. /You fear us. Why?/

Images of dead people, settlers frozen in fear and horror. Children screaming in silence. The Creature frowned and sat up looking down upon Sam. 

/They die? They're afraid. But you still live. You do not fear me?/

"I..." Sam forced a croak out. "want...to...know..." Saying that much exhausted him.

The Creature tilted his head to the side, comprehending. /You overcome your fear with learning./ He said with surity. /To you, fear is only unknown./

Sam slowly nodded his head.

/We don't mean to make you afraid. Why are you all not afraid, like you?/

"Not... everyone... wants to... know..." Sam breathed out.

/I want to know./ The Creature settled back down upon Sam, overshadowing him, it's essence passing partially inside him. It made Sam arch up and groan with something other than pain. /I will give you a gift./ The Creature continued. /My people do not mean to cause yours fear. You accept this gift?/

"I... don't... understand?" Sam grit his teeth trying to stay  
focused and awake.

/I gift you with life./ The Creature said, Sam could feel His gentle smile, and then He began to fade from sight. /We will meet again soon, Pretty Light./ and He was gone.

Sam flopped against the floor exhaused and panting, his limbs feeling heavy like he had been drugged. He had no idea how long had passed before there was pounding up the wooden stairs and cursing as Andreas saw him lying as though dead. She quickly scouted the room, weapon  
first, for any Creatures, then finding none, bound over to Sam's side to check his life signs.

"Man down!" She called into her shoulder CB. Sam moaned softly and struggled to open his eyes. "Bloominek!" Andreas cursed at him. "I thought one of the buggers had got you too!"

Sam was quiet for a few moments, just looking at her. "He gave me life." He said much to her confusion, and promptly passed out.

Continue...?


End file.
